german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blood and Bone (Akt 5): Bestimmung eines Monsters
Wie der Titel schon verraten lässt handelt es sich bei dieser Geschichte um einen Mehrteiler. :::Deswegen würde ich dich darum bitten zuerst die vorherigen Teile zu lesen. Übersicht, im Profil Akt 4: Blood and Bone (Akt 4): Glückliche Kindheit in Ketten ---- Eine junge Frau läuft durch einen grauen Gang, sie trägt ein Tablett auf dem benutzten Spritzen liegen. Ihr kommt ein Wachmann entgegen der einen Umzugskarton trägt. „Was hast du den da?“ wird die Wache mit einem freundlichen Lächeln gefragt. In einem leicht entnervten Tonfall erklingt eine rauchige Stimme. „Scholz natürlich, der lässt einen doch gerne nach Feierabend noch was aus dem Lager holen.“ „Du Armer, immer lässt er dich die Drecksarbeit machen.“ „Beim nächsten Mal stelle ich mich einfach taub, wenn er wieder was von mir will.“ gab die Wache zurück. Mit einem sanften Lachen und einer knappen Verabschiedung geht die junge Frau weiter den Gang entlang. Durch den Fahrstuhl gelangt der, zum Boten umfunktionierte, Wachmann in den 6. Stock, auf der fahrt nach oben dringt ein bestialischer Schrei durch die Wände der Kabine. Dieser Schrei löst aber keine Regung aus. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnen sich die Fahrstuhltür und der Wachmann geht mit kräftigen Schritten weiter. Viele Leute kommen ihm entgegen, auch eine Fluraufsicht ist dabei. Er trug auch einen Helm, nur hat er sein Visier nicht nach unten gezogen. Es war üblich das die Sicherheitsmänner das Visier nur in Notfällen benutzen. Deswegen war Verwunderung eine normale Reaktion. „Warum hast du denn das Teil vorm Gesicht?“ fragte der Wachmann als sein Kollege an ihm vorbei geht. Mit etwas Verzögerung kommt die Antwort. „Das ist mir runtergerutscht und mit diesem schweren Ding in den Armen, hab ich keine Hand frei um es zu richten.“ Schnell geht er weiter durch die eintönigen grauen Gänge, als er eine große Doppeltür entdeckt. Ihm ist klar das er seinem Ziel nahe ist. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug betätigt er die Türklinke mit dem Ellenbogen und tritt in das Büro von Dr. Scholz. Ein stark ergrauter Mann sitzt in seinem teuren Chefsessel und blickt, den unerwarteten Besuch, mit grimmiger Minne an. „Was wollen sie? Und was ist das für ein Paket?“ Die Arme des Wachmannes fangen an zu zittern, er lässt den Umzugskarton neben sich fallen und stürmt auf den Doktor zu. Dieser weicht zurück, sein Schrecken ist ihm sichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Hand gleiten langsam zu seiner über den Sessel gehängte Jacke. Doch bevor er nach seiner Waffe greifen kann zieht sein Angreifer seinen Helm ab. Nach zwei Monaten kann Dr. Scholz nun wieder dem Menschen in die Augen sehen den er als seinen Sohn bezeichnet. Er lässt seine Waffe in der Jacke stecken und bittet stattdessen, mit einer Geste, Kevin darum vor ihm Platz zu nehmen. Kein anderer Mensch auf der Welt löst so starke Zerstreutheit in Kevin aus wie dieser Mann. Einerseits will er Scholz auf der Stelle zerfleischen, andererseits tauchen all die früheren Gefühle auf. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Fürsorge, das Gefühl das dieser Mann das einzige ist was er hat. Mit schmerzenden Kopf und stark schnaubend setzt er sich hin, wie ihm angewiesen wurde. Dr. Scholz zeigt kein Zeichen von Angst, scheinbar weiß er was in Kevin vor geht. Er lehnt sich zurück und fängt an mit dem krampfenden Kevin zu reden. „Du bist bestimmt hier um mich zu töten, oder?“ während er auf eine Antwort wartet starrt er Kevin unentwegt an. Unter großer Anstrengung bekommt Kevin sich wieder unter Kontrolle und schafft es zu sprechen. „Nicht nur töten, ich wollte auch noch ein paar Dinge über Prometheus herausfinden.“ „Ach stimmt ja, du warst ja so dumm und hast nur deine Subjekt-Akte mitgenommen, es gibt viel spannendere Lektüre musst du wissen. Du musst viele Fragen haben, diese Akten bringen einem nichts wenn man die Experiment-Einstufungen, die verschiedenen Einrichtungen, oder die Donum Dei-Arten nicht kennt. Ich bin echt froh, dass du dich damals von Stock 4 aus nach unten gearbeitet hast. Nämlich hättest du mich getötet, wäre es mir nicht vergönnt gewesen dich über diese kranke Vereinigung aufzuklären.“ „W-Was?“ fragt Blood, mit nicht mehr vor Wut zuckendem Gesicht. Der ältere Mann vor ihm greift in eine Schublade, er holt ein dickes Heft heraus und wirft es auf den Schreibtisch. Blood ergreift das Heft und zieht es zu sich rüber, währenddessen lässt er den Doktor nicht aus den Augen. ::~''Da steht „Informationsheft für Personal mit B3-Rang: Agent für spezielle Einsatzbereiche, P3n-125“ da drunter, bei „Name“ steht nichts.'' Pass lieber auf das unser Daddy uns nicht in 'ne Falle lockt!~ „Was soll ich damit?“ presst Blood zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Er begreift nicht was er von den Worten seines sogenannten Vaters halten soll. Es fühlt sich an als ob sein Kopf anschwillt, enorme Kopfschmerzen plagen ihn, aber er verkneift sich jedes Zeichen von Schwäche. Wie unter Wasser wabern die Worte zu ihm rüber. „Du brauchst Informationen, und ich gebe dir diese Informationen... Eigentlich solltest du nach deiner Ausbildung für Prometheus arbeiten. P3-Experimente werden üblicherweise immer zu Agenten.“ Der Doktor steht mitten in seinem Satz auf und geht zu einem Schrank. „Willst du was zu trinken?“ fragt er mit netter Stimme, aber eine richtige Antwort bekommt er nicht. „Warum machen sie das? Wieso helfen sie mir?“ Nachdem eine unverschämt teure Flasche Whiskey, zusammen mit zwei Gläsern, den Schreibtisch erreicht hat wird das Gespräch wieder weitergeführt. „Du kannst dich doch bestimmt an die Schmerzen erinnern die dir zugefügt wurden. Mit der Zeit wurden deine Schmerzen auch zu meinen, ich hätte am liebsten die Zeit vor gedreht, damit es endlich vorüber ist. Es ist mir bewusst das du nicht so denkst, aber für mich bist du mein Sohn, und weil ich will das Prometheus für seine Taten blutet, helfe ich dir.“ Behände wird die Flasche Whiskey geöffnet, beide Gläser werden gefüllt. Um zu zeigen das kein Gift beigemischt wurde wird ein großer Schluck genommen. „Selbst wenn da Zyanid drin wäre könntest du es trinken, du bist ein Übermensch, hahaha.“ ::~'Glaub ihm kein Wort. Wir werden bestimmt gleich die Schritte von ein Dutzend Wachleuten hören und dann kannst du sehen wie gut dein Masterplan wirklich ist.' Ich sehe es wenn jemand lügt. Außerdem, wenn er doch lügen sollte, wie will er die Wachen rufen? Wir würden es doch sehen wenn er irgendeinen Mist abzieht. Wir werde wegen deiner Dummheit noch getötet, lass mich die Sache jetzt erledigen!~ Bone versucht Blood in den Hintergrund zu drücken und den Körper unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Dieser schafft es aber gegen sein Alter Ego anzukämpfen, während Bone mit voller Kraft um das Steuerrad des gemeinsamen Bewusstseins an sich zu reißen, muss Blood sich nicht sonderlich anstrengen um die Oberhand zu behalten. Viel schlimmer als das sind aber die immer noch andauernden Kopfschmerzen die ihn plagen. Um sich abzulenken und die Schmerzen zu betäuben wird nach dem Whiskey gegriffen. Der Doktor erkennt das die Situation seinen Sohn entkräftet und fährt mit seiner Lehrstunde fort. „Ich werde es schnell machen, ich will dich nicht länger an diesem Ort halten als nötig. Also hör gut zu.“ „Der Zusammenschluss Prometheus besteht aus früheren Forschungsgruppen der Nazis. Dr. Sigmund Rascher hat als SS-Wissenschaftler Experimente an Menschen durchgeführt. Er hat Prometheus ins Leben gerufen. Ihm ging es nur um die Forschung, Hitler war nicht mehr als ein Geldgeber für ihn. Er fing an mit anderen Wissenschaftlern die genauso dachten wie er zusammenzuarbeiten. Diese Gruppe von hochintelligenten Männern forschte zusammen nach Möglichkeiten den menschlichen Körper auf biologischer Ebene zu verbessern. Sie entwickelten auch Pläne für Waffen, die der Führer nie zu Gesicht bekam. Auch Genmanipulation war einer ihrer Arbeitsbereiche, aber die außergewöhnlichste Forschung ging in Richtung Mythen und Legenden. Der heilige Gral war nicht dabei, aber viele andere Dinge die magische Kräfte zu besitzen scheinen, wurden von ihnen erforscht. Nach dem Krieg hat sich aber vieles geändert, Rascher war im KZ hingerichtet wurden und die Geldmittel waren nun auch nicht mehr vorhanden. 1955 hatte man wieder eine finanzielle Basis für die Forschungen geschaffen, und um Rascher zu gedenken gaben sie ihrer Forschungsgruppe den Namen „Prometheus“. Rascher machte sich nämlich gerne über Hitlers Fabel zur nordischen Mythologie lustig und sagte immer die griechische Mythologie wäre um einiges spannender. Mit dem neuen Namen gab es auch eine Umstrukturierung. Aus der Abteilung zur Suche von mystischen Gegenständen, wurde „das Archiv“, in dem alles verwaltet wird und in dem immer noch besondere Gegenständen gesammelt werden. Für die betriebene Genforschung wurde ein Standort namens „Die Domäne“ errichtet. Die Abteilung von Rascher wurde zur „Penne“. Und die letzte Abteilung von Prometheus ist „die Schmiede“ dort werden alle Arten von Waffen hergestellt.“ Blood beugt sich nach vorne und spricht mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Das ist ja schön, das du mich über alles informieren willst, aber wie zum Teufel soll ich eine Organisation wie diese im Alleingang vernichten?“ Nach einem kurzen Lachen beugt sich Scholz auch nach vorn. „Sie sind zwar in der Überzahl, aber das bedeutet auch das sie viel größere Verluste verzeichnen werden. Außerdem gibt es einen Jungen mit dem du später zusammengearbeitet hättest.“ „Welcher Junge?“ „Er ist wie du ein Waisenkind, er wurde mit 10 aus einem Heim geholt und ausgebildet. Er ist in einer Nervenheilanstalt in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern untergebracht. Die Landesirrenanstalt Domjüch, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“ „Also stehe ich doch nicht alleine da,... schön.“ „Mit zwei von deiner Sorte hat Prometheus einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner. Und bevor ich es vergesse du solltest dich mit der ganzen Sache beeilen.“ „Wieso das den?“ fragte Blood. „Ganz einfach, die Donum Dei-Präparate verursachen in den meisten Fällen einen Tumor im Frontallappen, es staut sich Blut in deinem Hirn, deswegen hast du auch diese Kopfschmerzen. Kaum ein Subjekt mit dieser Erkrankung wurde älter als 23.“ Blood grinst amüsiert. „Keine Sorge, ich hab sowieso kein Interesse daran länger in dieser beschissenen Welt zu leben.“ Blood steht auf und zieht die Waffe die er im Spind des Wachmannes gefunden hatte. Er richtet die Pistole auf seinen Gegenüber, der daraufhin anfängt zu lachen. Ein weiteres Mal werden die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer. „Darf ich dir vorher noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk machen?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten greift Scholz in seine Jackentasche und zieht eine Waffe heraus die Blood nicht identifizieren kann. Er ist darauf vorbereitet, dass Scholz jeden Moment auf ihn anlegen könnte. Es war ihm klar das der alte Mann nicht schneller schießen konnte als er. Scholz legte die futuristisch aussehende Waffe auf den Tisch. Sie sah aus wie eine normale Pistole an deren Seite jemand eine Art Motor angebracht hatte. „Das ist eine Entwicklung aus der Schmiede, eine SLP-3. Sie Verschießt spezielle Projektile mit Hilfe von Supraleitern, damit machst du keinen Lärm und kannst unbemerkt entkommen.“ Blood steckt seine Pistole wieder ins Holster und nimmt sich die andere. „Was für spezielle Projektile?“ „Die Munition enthält einen Sprengstoff der erst beim Aufprall zündet, dadurch wird eine Ladung kleiner Schrott Partikel in das Ziel geschossen. Diese Partikel wiederum enthalten einen ähnlichen Sprengstoff, nur ist dieser noch mit Cäsium versetzt wodurch es zu weiteren Explosionen in dem Ziel kommt.“ Nachdem der Doktor seinen Whiskey ausgetrunken hat, zielt Blood wieder auf dessen Kopf. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln spricht er seine letzten Worte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen.“ Mit einem zur Seite geneigten Kopf erwidert Blood. „Ich hab dir schon verziehen, ich bin sogar dankbar für das was du aus mir gemacht hast. Trotzdem,... das hier muss sein, daran kommen wir nicht vorbei.“ Blood entsichert seine neue Waffe, sie fängt an leise zu summen und als sich der Ton stabilisiert hat drückt er ab. Zu hören war nur ein kurzes Zischen, gefolgt von einer kleine Explosion, die nicht mehr als ein schnelles Verpuffen war. Blood geht in Richtung Tür, hebt sein mitgebrachtes Paket auf und dreht sich noch einmal um. „Bis in ein paar Jahren.“'' sagte er und ging raus auf den Gang.'' Von Schmerzen benommen trägt sich Blood, auf schweren Schritten, zum Fahrstuhl. Als sich die Fahrstuhltür im ersten Stock wieder öffnet wird dies nicht sofort von ihm wahrgenommen. Vor seinen Augen und in seinem Kopf fliesen alle äußeren Eindrücke zusammen, bis sie keine klare Struktur mehr haben. Ein patrouillierender Wachmann rennt in den Aufzug um seinem Kollegen zu helfen. Er nimmt ihm den Helm ab und schreckt vor dem Gesicht zurück, welches er bei seiner Einarbeitungsphase in einem Überwachungsvideo gesehen hatte. Blood erkennt das seine Scharade vorbei ist und zieht seine Handschuhe aus, er bereitet sich darauf vor das der Wachmann seine Waffe zieht. Wie ein Knopfdruck löst die auf ihn gerichtete Waffe etwas in ihm aus. Die Kopfschmerze werden zu einem lauten Summen, welches alles zu übertönen scheint. In einem Raum im ersten Stock wird das neue Subjekt überwacht, nachdem es seine Medikamente verabreicht bekam. Als man zwei Schüsse hört wird das Training abgebrochen. Von den drei Wachen, die das Subjekt bewachen sollen, verlassen zwei den Raum. Sie sehen nur wie ein vorbeihuschender Schatten in einen anderen Gang verschwindet. Beide laufen hinterher und stoppen an der Stelle an der sich die Wege der Gänge kreuzen. Einer der beiden steckt seine Pistole um die Ecke und ist bereit zu schießen, doch erblickt er nur einen leeren Flur. Zu seiner rechten, aus der Richtung aus der die beiden kamen, ist zu hören wie ein schwerer Karton klirrend auf den Boden fällt. Kurz nachdem der vorausgegangene Wachmann sich umgedreht hatte, gelangten die rasenden Schritte schon in tödliche Nähe. Ein flüsternder Schuss durchdringt die Schutzweste seines Kollegens, und ein Messer traf ihn selbst. Mit einem wuchtigen Ruck wird er an die Wand gepresst, die Klinge bohrt sich tief in seinen Kinnboden. Die Pistole ist schon längst aus seiner Hand geglitten als des Messer weiter hinein getrieben wird. Durch eine Drehung der Klinge und einem weiteren Stoß wird das Stammhirn durchtrennt. Blut überströmt geht Blood an einem langen Fenster vorbei. Dort hinter liegt der Trainingsraum, aber viel mehr interessiert es ihn was mit seinem Spiegelbild los ist, dass sich auf dem Fenster undeutlich abzeichnet. Es starrt ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. „Gib jetzt endlich zu das dein Plan Schwachsinn war. Du kannst ohne mich nichts erreichen, egal wie geschickt du deine Fähigkeiten einsetzt.“ Keift es aus der Glasscheibe. „Sei doch einfach still. Du und ich,... wir sind aus der selben Person entstanden. Wieso sind wir uns den verschieden?“ brüllt Blood zurück. „Das liegt daran, dass du nur Platz weg nimmst. Du bist wie ein Parasit der sich festgesetzt hat, Ballast, ein Geschwür...“ Blood schreit auf und schlägt mit der Faust sein eigenes Spiegelbild, welches in tausend Scherben zu Boden fällt. Lachend richtet er sich auf. „Ich wusste, wenn du die Fassung verlierst, kann ich wieder die Oberhand gewinnen.“ Bones inneres Ohr wartet auf eine wutentbrannte Antwort, doch er hört nichts. Blood ist scheinbar wieder in die verstecktesten Regionen seines Verstandes gefallen und befindet sich nun in einer Art Ohnmacht. Vor Freude strahlend schaut Bone sich seine nächsten Opfer an. In der mit Fitnessgeräten und Technik gefüllten Halle stehen eine Gruppe von Weißkitteln und ein Wachmann, sie sehen aus als ob vor ihnen die Welt untergehen würde. Auf einer Liege geschnallter Junge ist auch dort, er ist an Maschinen angeschlossen und scheint ohnmächtig zu seien. Bone springt durch seinen selbst geschaffenen Eingang und reißt dabei noch ein paar Glasscherben mit sich. Nach der Landung wird sofort der letzte Wachmann durch einem Schuss in die Brust niedergestreckt. Bone stolziert auf die Männer in weiß zu, er kennt seine Macht die er bekommen hat und will sie zur Schau stellen. Drei Meter vor dem zitternden Haufen stoppt er, er bemerkt das sich einige kleine Scherben an seiner Kleidung verfangen haben. Durch mehrfaches Wischen wurden die Glasstücke abgestreift. Die Kleidung ist wieder sauber, aber ein plötzliches Stechen macht sich bemerkbar. In Bones Hand steckt ein Glasfragment. Er zupft es raus und gleichzeitig spürt er den Wahn über ihn kommen. „Eine kleine Scherbe... eine kleine Scherbe lässt mich Schmerzen spüren?! DAS IST DOCH EIN SCHLECHTER WITZ!... Stark wie ein Bär, schnell wie ein Pferd und zäh wie Leder, aber eine bescheuerte kleine Scherbe lässt mich Schmerzen spüren.“ Weit aufgerissene, vom Wahnsinn befallene Augen starren die weiß gekleideten Männer an. „Ihr habt versagt, ich bin nicht das Monster geworden was ihr erschaffen wolltet. Ich werde mich selber zu diesem Monster machen, dann werdet ihr sehen was ein echter Übermensch ist.“ Zweimal atmet Bone tief ein und lässt die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen wieder hinaus strömen. Er spürt wie sich dicke Adern auf seinem Körper abzeichnen, selbst in seinem angespannten Gesicht treten sie hervor. Nach einem lauten, unheilvollen Schrei entspannt sich sein Blick wieder. „Jetzt bin ich warm gelaufen.“ Mit dem Wissen das sie nichts gegen dieses rasende Biest ausrichten können, entscheiden sich zwei Wissenschaftler für die Flucht. Einer läuft links und der Andere rechts an Bone vorbei. Der Linke wird mit einem Kniestoß an die Wand gedrückt. Bone packt mit einer Hand den Schädel des Mannes und drückt ruckartig zu. Er lässt den auslaufenden Kopf fallen und rennt dem zweiten hinterher, dieser hat es fast bis zur Tür der Halle geschafft, aber er wir trotzdem eingeholt. Der Flüchtling blickt zurück und fällt fast um vor Schreck, als er sein Ende auf sich zurasen sah. Ohne abzubremsen wirft sich Bone auf sein Opfer. Mehrmals rollt er sich ab, hält dabei seine Beute fest und lässt nicht los. Erst als er mit dem Rücken an einen Tisch stößt stoppt seine Bewegung. Auf dem Tisch sind verschiedene Gerätschaften aufgebaut die allesamt für die Überwachung der Subjekte gebraucht werden. Ohne auf den harten Aufprall zu reagieren packt Bone sich nun auch den Kopf seines zweiten Opfers. Wie eine Puppe schlägt er mit dem Mann auf das teure Equipment ein, das Genick ist längst gebrochen, aber er schleudert die Leiche immer noch gegen die Wand und auf den Boden. Er sieht aus wie ein Tier das einen Wutanfall hat. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung, die an einen Hammerwurf erinnert, schleudert Bone den toten Körper zu den verbliebenen Drei. Bone rennt wieder los und zwei von den Wissenschaftlern ziehen Pistolen aus ihren Kitteln. Sie feuern, aber die Schutzausrüstung die Bone trägt lässt nichts durch. Auf den letzten acht Metern springt Bone und erreicht die beiden ohne einen Kratzer. Ein Handkantenschlag lässt die erste Waffen verstummen, ein Faustschlag auf den Kopf die andere. Bone dreht sich langsam um, es ist nur noch einer übrig, wenn dieser auch beseitigt ist, wird er den Jungen auf der Liege befreien und sich auf den Weg zu seinem von Prometheus geplanten Partner machen. Zu spät wird die skurril aussehende Waffe in der Hand seines letzten Opfers bemerkt, es ist die selbe Waffe die Bone von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ein zur Seite springen konnte den tödlichen Schuss zu einem Schultertreffer machen. Die vielen eingedrungenen Partikel der spezial Munition lassen ein brennen durch das Fleisch fahren. Die Waffe wird aus der Hand gerissen und weggeworfen, der Schütze am Hals gepackt und hoch gehoben. Das brennen in der Schulter wird stärker und leise knallende Geräusche sind zu hören. Durch den Schmerz wird der Griff wieder gelöst, dieser greift auf einen Tisch nach einen großen Elektroschocker der für große Tiere oder für die Subjekte benutzt wird. Die gesplitterte Schulterpfanne und der am Hals anliegende Strom holen den Angreifer von den Beinen. ::~'Was ist das den,... er schafft es gegen mich zu kämpfen?! Ich bin viel zu schwach, ich muss noch stärker werden.'~ Bevor Bone aufsteht wird dem festgeschnallten Jungen auch ein Stromschlag versetzt. Dieser wacht mit einem kurzen Schrei auf. Schnell drückt der Wissenschaftler einen Knopf der die Verschlüsse an der Liege löst. Inzwischen steht Bone wieder und bemerkt das er seinen rechten Arm nur unter starken Schmerzen bewegen kann. „Töte diesen Mann mein Sohn, er hat deinen Vater angegriffen!“ ::~'Dieser verdammte Bastard! Dich lass ich langsam sterben!'~ Der Junge ist schnell und greift Bone direkt von vorne an. Faust, Knie, Fuß, Ellbogen, alles trifft ihn. Mit nur einem gesunden Arm schafft er es kaum stand zu halten, mit jedem Treffer werden die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wieder schlimmer bis sie wie ein Ballone zu platzen schienen. Eine Taubheit breitet sich in seinem Körper aus und alles scheint langsamer zu werden. Tiefrote Schlieren ziehen sich über die obere Hälfte von Bones Augen. Der Junge, dessen Angriffe eben noch viel zu schnell waren um sie abzuwehren, ließ sich nun mit einer Hand auskontern. Mit diesem unerwarteten Effekt schafft es Bone seinen Gegner über zu werfen. Mit beiden Händen drückt er das Gesicht des Jungen nach unten, dieser packt Bone am Hals und schlägt ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. ::~'Tut mir leid, aber wenn du dich so aufführst kann ich dich nicht mit auf meinen Kriegszug nehmen.'~ Bone druckt den Kopf des Jungens wie bei einer Herzmassage auf den Boden, ein Knacken ist zu hören und Blut fließt aus den Ohren. Langsam löst sich die Hand von Bones Hals, aber nun ergreifen die Hände Bones Kopf um ihm die Augen auszudrücken. ::~'Lass gut sein, du musst dich nicht mehr quälen. Das mach ich für dich.'~ Ein weiteres Mal drückt er zu damit auch das restliche Leben aus dem Körper entweicht. Keuchend rafft er sich auf und geht zu dem Wissenschaftler, der wieder versucht den Elektroschocker einzusetzen. Dieses Mal trifft er aber ins Leere, Bone schlägt zu und der Wissenschaftler fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Bone steht wieder auf dem Dach von dem aus er das Bürogebäude beobachtet hatte. Hinter ihm liegt der verdrehte Körper des letzten Überlebenden. Stücke seiner Haut wurden abgeschnitten, so das überall auf seinem Körper das blanke Fleisch frei liegt. „hgr...“ Bone dreht sich um und schaut sich sein Werk an. „Eure Betäubungsmittel sind echt gut, ich hatte schon Angst das du nicht mehr aufwachst.“ „Bitte...“ haucht es aus dem gequälten Körper. „Ich versteh dich nicht. Du musst lauter sprechen. Aber wenn du meinst „Bitte töte mich.“ dann hab ich gute Nachrichten. Lange musst du nicht mehr warten.“ Bone deutet neben sich auf eine Packung Salz und einer Flasche Spiritus. ::~'Die Wunden werden gesalzen, das Schlechte wird mit Feuer aus der Welt getilgt.'~ Epilog: Der Tot zeigt den Weg ---- Phileros: :„In Penne 6 konnte ich keine Informationen zum Aufenthaltsort von P3n-125 erhalten.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Wieso nicht?“ Phileros: :„Weil es hier drin aussieht wie in einem Schlachthof. Er hat alle getötet, er hat scheinbar auch gewartet bis das Personal, was zu der Zeit nicht im Gebäude war, kam und hat diese dann auch getötet.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Wie lang glaubst du ist das her?“ Phileros: :„Alle sind schon eiskalt.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„hmmm,... ich glaub ich weiß wo er hin ist. Schau im Büro von Scholz nach, such die Unterlagen zu P3n-126.“ Phileros: :„Da muss ich auch noch was zu sagen. Es sieht überall nach blinder Gewalt aus, aber Scholz hat zwei Gläser Whiskey auf dem Schreibtisch und hat einen sauberen Kopfschuss.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Ich wusste das der Typ uns verraten wird. Er hat dem Subjekt bestimmt von P3n-126 erzählt.“ Phileros: :„War das nicht der kleine in Penne 4, der Irrenanstalt?“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Genau der. Er sucht bestimmt nach gleichgesinnten die ihm helfen gegen uns zu kämpfen.“ Phileros: :„Gegen uns kämpfen? Das kann man versuchen, aber wir haben viel zu viel Macht. In jeder Ecke der Welt haben wir unser Leute. Er kann nicht mal vor uns fliehen, wenn er auch noch zu uns kommt ist das nur ein schnellerer Tod.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Da hast du Recht, aber wenn er nicht aufhört Zivilisten zu töten hat das schlimme Konsequenzen für uns und unsere Forschung.“ Phileros: :„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde den Jungen schon kriegen, egal wie viele Helfer er sich anlacht.“ ---- Akt 4: Blood and Bone (Akt 4): Glückliche Kindheit in Ketten Falls jemand meine Geschichte bis hierhin gelesen hat, muss ich leider mitteilen das ich diese Geschichte nicht weiterschreiben werde, zumindest nicht in dieser Form. Die Story die ich mir über die Zeit ausgedacht habe könnte ich nicht unter 20 Akte fassen, dies zu realisieren lies mich nachdenken ob es sich lohnt eine solche Geschichte mit meinen jetzigen Talent zu schreiben, oder ob es der Geschichte einfach nicht gerecht wird. Immerhin war das mein zweiter Versuch eine richtige Geschichte zu schreiben. Zudem ist die Zeit die ich brauch um nur einen Akt zu schreiben einfach nicht passend zu einem Format wie einem Wiki wie dieses. Wenn ich wieder etwas von "Blood and Bone" veröffentliche, dann wird es die ganze Geschichte sein. Ich werde die alten Texte überarbeiten und mich weiter verbessern, bis ich das Werk habe was ich wollte. Ich hoffe das ich euch zeigen konnte was das Schreiben von Geschichten sein soll. Es geht nicht um das Geld was man als großer Autor verdienen kann, oder das hinwerfen eines groben Textes. Es geht um die Verarbeitung seiner Kreativität. "Was kann ich mir Ausdenken? Wie mache ich etwas greifbares daraus?" Das größte Geschenk das man als Amateur hat ist die Unbeschwertheit. Es geht nur um dich und deine Texte. Es ist ganz egal wer deinen Stil mag und wer nicht, solange du einen Sinn darin siehst zu schreiben, dann schreib! Sinister Mind (Diskussion) 22:35, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Mord